


Accidental Voyeurism At Its Finest

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Subjolras, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, slight orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home one night, only to find Grantaire masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeurism At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that god awful title. So Sorry. Beyond words.

    Grantaire had the most delicious orgasm face. His mouth would open as wide as possible, his cheeks would flush a beautiful shade of red, and he usually ended up screaming Enjolras' name at the top of his lungs, which was _always_ a bonus. Enjolras felt almost privileged to be able to elicit those moans and grunts of approval from his boyfriend so often, since they're such perfect noises. Sometimes Grantaire would wake up after sex the next morning with a slight hobble and a raspy voice, and Enjolras had to have him a second (and on a few occasions, third) time.

    Enjolras walked into their apartment that night without much of a sex drive. He was tired and just wanted to sleep for a solid eight hour period, which only happens a few times a week. That was, he was tired until he heard the pants coming from their bedroom. Enjolras would never even consider the thought of Grantaire cheating on him, so he initially had no idea what was going on. 

    Grantaire was masturbating. He had his hand wrapped tightly around his cock and was bucking his hips up into it. He let out strangled little pleas that he was trying to answer himself, and Enjolras had the sudden urge to fuck him senseless. He felt his now stirring cock twitch and let out a small whimper. 

    "Oh fuck," Grantaire hissed as he hit a particularly good spot by himself. "Fucking- Ungh. Enjolras, _oooh_." He arched into his hand and stayed there for a second before falling back and beginning to pump his hand up and down his cock. 

    When Enjolras knew he was close, he stepped into the room quietly and swatted Grantaire's hand away. His eyes flew open, but when Enjolras' hand took hold of his throbbing cock, Grantaire let them slide shut again. He moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips forward involuntarily. 

    "Oh shit, Enjolras. Fuck, that is so hot. How long have you been watching me?" 

    "Long enough to make me want to finish you," he responded breathlessly. He climbed onto the bed and sat himself between Grantaire's thighs. "Do you want me to make you come?" He began to pump Grantaire's cock slowly. 

    "Oh fucking hell, yes!" Grantaire said loudly. Their neighbors had to have heard him. He squirmed beneath Enjolras and the blonde involuntarily sped up. 

    Enjolras knew Grantaire was close, so he bent down and took his cock as far down his throat as he could manage. With that, Grantaire was coming. 

    Enjolras always made it a point to watch his face whilst he came. This time, he was biting his lip so forcefully that Enjolras thought he saw a speck or two of blood. He let out soft mewls and grunts until he came down from his orgasm. 

    "Holy fucking- Enjolras, you have _no_ idea how hot that is," Grantaire sat up and looked down at Enjolras' crotch, "Okay, maybe you do." Enjolras snorted and Grantaire pulled him close by his tie to whisper against his jaw, "Want me to make you come so hard you see stars?" 

    Enjolras thought he might've fallen over if he were standing. He shuddered as Grantaire grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin of his Adam's Apple. 

    "I'm waiting for an answer," Grantaire pulled away completely, only to have Enjolras haul him back. 

    "Yes, yes, yes!" 

    "That's what I thought." Grantaire assessed Enjolras and rolled his eyes, "You'd be adverse to coming on that beautiful suit of yours, so that's my first task. Do not try and undress yourself. Don't even help me. Got it?" 

    Enjolras found being controlled _really fucking hot_ , so Grantaire started undressing him after Enjolras gave him a shaky nod. He started with the tie, which he unknotted with grace that Enjolras didn't know he had. Grantaire usually wore clip-on ties. 

    The jacket came next. His fingers barely brushed over his collar bone and Enjolras was already gasping with want. He was so hard, and he had to get out of these pants before he came in them. 

    "Fucking go," Enjolras commanded. 

    Grantaire, ever being the little shit he was, went even more slowly. Enjolras groaned as Grantaire lifted the shirt off of his head. His rough fingers grazed over Enjolras' taut stomach and sent shivers all the way down his spine. Enjolras was already high-strung with need, and this wasn't fucking helping. 

    Grantaire put a hand on his chest and pushed Enjolras back onto the pillows. He straddled the blonde and ran his tongue around his nipple. Enjolras hissed and twirled his fingers into Grantaire's hair. 

    "Holy fucking shit I'm going to come if you don't do something, you asshole!" 

    Grantaire choked on a laugh and bit his collar, trying to leave a mark, before tugging off his pants and briefs. Enjolras was splayed out in all of his naked glory and Grantaire let out a low whistle of approval. 

    "Shut up and fucking _go_ ," Enjolras cried. He bucked his hips up without Grantaire even touching him yet. 

    "Oh, I wasn't thinking of your cock, babe. On your stomach." 

    "R, I swear to God-" 

    "Stomach," he said firmly. Enjolras rolled onto his stomach. He heard the click of a plastic cap and all he could think was _holy god above, this is so amazing_ and _movemovemove_.

    Grantaire started with one finger. Enjolras hissed at the cold lube in his body, but was soon sighing in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure racked his body as Grantaire slid in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. 

    "I'm going to add another," Grantaire murmured. He was so close to Enjolras' ear that Enjolras could only think 'how long has he been there?' He pushed back onto the digit, but Grantaire swatted away his attempts. 

    By the third finger, Enjolras was almost sobbing. Grantaire curled his fingers upward and Enjolras let out a shout of pleasure. Grantaire found the sweet spot, which he began rubbing and jabbing at until Enjolras was sputtering and unable to speak without gasping or moaning. 

    "Fucking- Oh my- Holy- 'Taaaire- Oh shit- Please, please, please!" Enjolras pleaded, gasping for air. He was so close. He could almost see his orgasm.

    That's when Grantaire stopped moving. "Do you want me to make you come?"

    "Oh my God, please. I'll do anything. Please, R. Shit, _oh_." 

    Enjolras looked over his shoulder to see Grantaire smirking. He wasn't even close to reentering Enjolras' ass and the blonde was torn between wanting to strangle him or beg him to make him come. 

    "Fucking _go_!" 

    Grantaire grinned down at him and before Enjolras knew what was happening, his head disappeared. 

    He felt something warm and unbelievably good and _fuck._

    "Oh my God!" Enjolras cried as Grantaire jammed his tongue further into Enjolras' ass. "Fucking _fuck_!" 

    He heard Grantaire groan and Enjolras didn't just feel himself slip over the edge of orgasm, he crashed over it so hard that he really _did_ see stars. He screamed into the pillow and shuddered violently. 

    He rode out the post-coital high as Grantaire's warmth disappeared. When he returned, he had a warm cloth which he handed to Enjolras. 

    "You made me see stars," Enjolras said in wonder. "How the hell did you do that?" 

    Grantaire grinned and tossed an arm across the small of his back as he flopped down into the bed face-down, "I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed that I wrote this on a plane beside my friend's mom. Oh well. Watcha gonna do? 
> 
> Sorry if this is kind of bad.. I'm insecure about my penis-writing attempts..


End file.
